Videoconferencing is the reception and transmission of audio-video signals by devices of users at different locations over a network in real-time. A videoconference can be scheduled for the users through a calendar application, such as with an electronic meeting invite. A host or user participating in the video conference electronically controls presentation of visuals and audio, which are transmitted to devices of other users participating in the videoconference. For example, a host device controls video that is typically presented on the host device to the host, such as video captured from a camera, video output of a program running from the host device, video image of the desktop, video of visuals from a slide show, etc. The host device controls input of audio, such as input from a microphone connected to the host device. The video and audio can be transmitted as a composite packet over a network to the devices of the videoconferencing participants and the video is presented on a corresponding window in a display and the audio presented in a speaker of the devices of the videoconferencing participants.
A videoconferencing server acts to receive the video and audio packets from the host device and/or host controlled devices. The videoconferencing server can stream the audio and video to the devices of the participants of the videoconference, such as with Broadcast, Unknown unicast and Multicast (BUM) packets. The videoconferencing server can identify the devices of the participants of the videoconference by relating the participants to the devices of the videoconference, such as relating a logon or user identifier of the participant to the participant device.